El Amor de Hermione
by Granger Clan
Summary: **** CHAPTER 1, ESTA TOTALMENTE MODIFICADO. LEANLO BIEN =P **** A quien ama Hermione? a harry o talvez Ron hasta puede ser Draco
1. Default Chapter

"Tengo que hacerlo, ya no puedo aguantar más... este sentimiento me está matando, tengo que decirle, decirle cuánto me gusta... Pero ¿si me rechaza? ¿Qué haré? Además de sentirme un fracasado, que no tiene suerte con las chicas... ni menos con una que resulta ser mi mejor amiga... ¿Por qué justamente ella? De todas las chicas que hay en el mundo, yo tengo que ir y enamorarme de ella, de la más seria, la más estudiosa, la mejor alumna... sin embargo para mí es la chica más linda e inteligente que he visto en mi vida... Ella es... no hay palabras para describirla, porque ella es única e inigualable, no hay nadie que se asemeje a ella... 

Solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo. Desde que la vi, me enamoré, me conquistó... su forma de hablar, su voz de mandona y sabelotodo, su enmarañado cabello, y ya no pude evitar sentir lo que ahora siento, este amor que me negué a ver por mucho tiempo, y como ya no lo puedo esconder, se me hace muy difícil tratar de ocultarlo. Lo único que me queda por hacer es confesar, rebelarle mis sentimientos, mostrarle mi corazón"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un muchacho colorado llamado Ron Weasley se apresuraba a ponerse la túnica y bajar a desayunar.

Cuando entro al Gran Salón, corrió a sentarse junto a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, que estaba sentado solo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Hola, Ron.- saludo Harry.- ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

- Bueno, Harry, hoy es mi día de suerte.- respondió Ron, sonriendo.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que hoy me voy a declararle a alguien...

-¡No! ¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

- Ah, no sé... no pienso decirte...

-¿Cómo que no me dirás? ¡Soy tu amigo! 

- Lo mismo, después te enterarás...

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?- Hermione se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Bueno... nosotros... –tartamudeó Ron.

- Ron me estaba contando que se le declarará a una chica.- contestó Harry. Ron lo miró duramente mientras Harry sonreía.

-¿Enserio, Ron? ¿Y se puede saber quién es?- quiso saber Hermione, con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, no puedo decirles...

- Bueno, danos una pista aunque sea... ¿Es de nuestro curso?- dijo Hermione.

- Sí... es de quinto...

-¿Es de Gryffindor?- interroga Harry.

-¡No! Digo... no les diré nada, ya basta Harry...

- Pero, por favor Ron, somos de confianza, ¿o no?

- Sí, pero...

- Déjalo, Harry, si no nos quiere contar... –replicó Hermione.

- No es que no quiera, es que... 

- No importa, Ron... –respondió Hermione, sonriendo.

Ron sintió que su cara se ponía colorada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que ella sonreía tenía que quedarse como un estúpido, poniéndose colorado? Cuando eso le pasaba, se odiaba a él mismo.

-¡Ron!- Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

- Vamos a clases, ¿recuerdas que estamos en el colegio?

- Oh, sí, vamos a clases...

Él, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al aula de Pociones, donde los de Slytherin ya estaban allí.

Enseguida entró Snape y la clase comenzó.

"¡Que clase más aburrida!" pensó Ron. Entonces posó su mirada en Hermione. Se veía tan linda con su mano apoyada en el mentón... un nudo se el hizo en el estómago al recordar lo que le tenía que decir a Hermione... ¿y si ella lo rechazaba? Su vida ya no tendría sentido, su vida se centraba en ella, solo en ella.

-¡Señor Weasley!

Ron salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió a un Snape que lo miraba furioso.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo que "eh"? ¿Me quiere hacer el favor de prestar atención en la clase y dejar de mirar a la señorita Granger?- repuso Snape. Todos los de Slytherin se rieron, mientras que Ron y Hermione evitaban mirarse, sonrojados. 

Después de eso, la clase resulto inaguantable. Snape no paraba de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, sin ningún motivo. 

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a los invernaderos, para una clase de Botánica.

Los tres se sentaron juntos y la profesora empezó a dar las indicaciones del trabajo. Harry se puso de pie y fue a buscar los materiales para trabajar, dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos. Ron se sentía bastante nervioso, pero tenía que hacerlo...

- Hermione...

-¿Sí?

- Quiero hablar contigo...

- Yo también quiero hablar contigo, Ron...

-¿Enserio? Tu primero...

- Bueno, ya que insistes... En realidad quería pedirte que me hagas un favor...

-¿Un favor?

- Sí...

- Lo que quieras...

- Bueno, quiero que le preguntes a Harry que siente por mí...

-¿Qué?

- Eso...

-¿Y para que quieres que le pregunte eso?

- Eh... no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Ron...

- Claro, dime...

- Es que... a mí me gusta Harry... –susurró Hermione, sonrojándose.

-¿Disculpa?- Ron no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- Ya te lo dije. Me gusta Harry y quiero saber si él siente lo mismo por mí.

A Ron se le cayo el mundo encima. Hermione, la chica que él quería, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo... el corazón de Ron se desgarró de tristeza. ¿Cómo era posible? Él quería a Hermione, y ella quería a otro, y no era cualquier otro, era Harry.

-¿Ron? ¡Ron! ¿Me estas escuchando?- exclamó Hermione.

- Sí...

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?- dijo Hermione, mirándolo suplicante.

- Eh... –Ron vio los ojos esperanzados de Hermione, y no pudo negarle. Si ella no lo quería, no podía obligarla a que lo quiera. – Esta bien... lo haré...

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias, Ron!- Hermione abrazó a Ron y éste se sintió peor de lo que estaba.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Harry se acercaba a ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, nada, Harry... –respondió Hermione, sonrojada.

Durante el resto de la clase, Ron no hablo demasiado. Todavía no podía creer lo que Hermione le había dicho. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, el siempre se mostraba tan fuerte, pero sin embargo en esos momentos quería ponerse a llorar de tristeza.

A la hora del almuerzo, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al Gran Salón, cuando los mellizos Weasley se acercaron a ellos.

- Hola a todos.- saludo Fred.- Harry, tienes que venir. Hoy es la primera reunión con nuestra nueva capitán en el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Ya tienen nuevo capitán? ¿Y quién es?- dijo Hermione.

- Angelina Jhonson.- respondió George.- ¿Vienes Harry?

- Si, nos vemos luego.- Harry se despide de Ron y Hermione.

Ambos se dirigen a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Después del almuerzo tenemos... cuidado de criaturas mágicas... lástima que tengamos con los de Slytherin, ¿no, Ron? ¡Ron! 

-¿Qué?- Ron estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras de Hermione.- ¿Qué decías?

- Nada, olvídalo... oye, Ron, ¿te acuerdas que me tenías que decir algo?

-¿Yo?

- ¡Sí tu! Cuando estábamos en los invernaderos me dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo...

-¿Sabes que? Ahora no lo recuerdo...

En la noche del mismo día, todos estaban en la sala común. Ron había estado pensando en hablar con Harry sobre Hermione.

- Oye, Harry... ¿podríamos hablar?

- Sí, ¿qué sucede, Ron?

- Bueno... yo solamente quería preguntarte que sientes tu por Hermione...

-¿Yo por Hermione? Bueno... ella me gusta mucho.- susurró Harry. Ron se sintió peor aún. Ambos se querían... y él no podía hacer nada. Pero él quería lo mejor para sus amigos.

- Yo creo que deberías decírselo... – se atrevió a decir Ron.

-¿Tu crees? No me animo, Ron...

- Hazlo, no es bueno ocultar lo que sientes...

- Esta bien, lo haré...

Harry salió del dormitorio de los chicos y bajo a la sala común, donde se encontraba Hermione. Ron observaba la escena desde la escalera.

- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry suspiró.

- Tu... tu... Hermione tu... me gustas mucho.- confesó Harry, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo dices enserio?

-¡Claro! Nunca hable más enserio en toda mi vida...

- Yo también te quiero, Harry...

Harry no pronunció ninguna palabra más. Se acercó a Hermione y la besó.

******************

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. 

Aquí esta mi primera historia, espero que les guste y déjenme reviews, no sean tan malos


	2. Una charla con Ginny

Esta segunda parte es simplemente una partecita mas. Asi q léanlo bien!!!  

******************************************************

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día. Harry y Hermione todavía no habían anunciado su noviazgo. 

Los días pasaban y Ron había intentado comportarse lo más normal posible. Cuando veía a Harry y a Hermione juntos, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no entendía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para evitarlo. Había intentado olvidar a Hermione, pero su imagen se le aparecía en todo momento. Había intentado aceptar la relación entre sus dos amigos, pero cada vez que los veía besándose o tomados de las manos, sentía que su corazón no daba para más. También había intentado ser el mismo de antes, pero tampoco podía.

Se sentía completamente solo. Harry y Hermione pasaban tiempo con él, pero no era lo mismo que antes.

La noche del viernes, estaban todos en la sala común de Gryffindor. De repente, Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie.

- Debemos anunciarles algo.- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Fred.

- Que Harry y yo nos pusimos de novios- anunció Hermione, con una sonrisa. 

Todos los presentes se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos. Ron, en cambio, solo se limitó a sonreír y salió de la sala común. Se dirigió en dirección al lago. Cuando llegó, se sentó en la orilla, a contemplar el agua, que brillaba a la luz de la luna. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? Harry y Hermione, el primero es su mejor amigo, la segunda la chica que él ama y también su mejor amiga. Pero no podía hacerle esto a Harry. No podía traicionarlo. Su amistad era algo muy valioso para él. Pero... ¿y él? ¿Y que pasaba con sus sentimientos, con su corazón? Cuantas veces había soñado estar en el lugar de Harry, pero no, siempre a él le tocaba lo peor. Ron pensaba que su vida no valía la pena ahora. Pensaba que la vida era muy injusta con él. 

- Hola, Ron.- Ginny, su hermana colorada igual que él, se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

- Ginny, no te enojes, pero quiero estar solo- respondió Ron.

- Oh, por favor, Ron... sé que algo te sucede... te conozco demasiado.- dijo Ginny.

- No me pasa nada, enserio...

- No te creo... sé que te pasa algo y quiero ayudarte...

- Nadie puede ayudarme...

- No seas orgulloso, Ron y dime que te pasa.

- Ginny... ¿aún te gusta Harry?

- Ron, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso...

- Puedes decirme.

- No toquemos ese tema, ¿sí?

- Como quieras...

- Es extraño, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de Harry y Hermione. Nadie los veía como pareja... ¿Sabes una cosa, Ron? 

-¿Qué?

- Todo el mundo decía que tu y Hermione iban a terminar juntos. Yo también lo creía. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario...

- Ah... sí...

- Ron, no estas contento con lo de Harry y Hermione, ¿verdad?

- Ginny, ¿cómo no voy a estar contento? Son mis amigos...

- Creo que ya se lo que te pasa...

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que es?

- Que tú estas enamorado de Hermione.

- Ginny, ¿qué estas diciendo? Yo...

- No lo niegues, Ron, yo lo sé...

- Bien, tienes razón, Ginny. Estoy enamorado de Hermione, desde que la vi, nunca pude evitarlo, pero ahora todo esta perdido...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por que? ¡Ella esta de novia con Harry! ¿Te acuerdas?

-¿Y que harás?

- No sé que hacer, Ginny. He intentado todo y no puedo olvidarla...

-¿Y si la esperas?

-¿Qué?

- Que la esperes. Capaz que al final Hermione te quiera como tu quieres...

- No lo sé... yo creía que Harry se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba Hermione...

- Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar, Ron. Yo creo que deberías hablar con Hermione.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Y perder su amistad? Ni lo pienses...

- Solo quiero que sepas una cosa, Ron. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesitas, ¿sí?

- Gracias, Ginny... Eres la única que me entiende... y, por favor, ni una palabra a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes, Ron... Soy una tumba.

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS. EL SIGUIENTE CAPI VA A ESTAR MEJOR ;)      CHAU!!!!!!!!


	3. Las Verdades

Capítulo III:

Eran exactamente tres meses en que Hermione y Harry se habían puesto de novios. Todo parecía ir bien, pero esa mañana del viernes, Hermione llegó llorando a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ron estaba en ella, y cuando la vio entrar se acercó preocupado.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Ay, Ron!- exclamó Hermione, entre sollozos. 

-¿Qué? Tranquilízate, Hermione... dime que paso...

- No quiero hablar, Ron... me pone mal hablar sobre eso... –dijo Hermione abrazando a su mejor amigo. Ron sintió que se ruborizaba al sentir a Hermione tan cerca de él.

- Ven conmigo... –dijo, tomándole la mano y sacándola de la sala común.

-¿Adónde vamos, Ron?- preguntó Hermione, con ojos brillantes.

- A un lugar tranquilo, así podamos hablar... tu sabes que la sala común no es un lugar muy privado... –comentó Ron, caminando hacia el lago. 

Los dos se sentaron en la orilla.

- Ahora, ¿me vas a contar por que llorabas?- le dijo Ron.

- Es que... –dijo Hermione, pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque volvió a llorar.

- Tranquila, Hermione... cuéntame...

- Lo siento, Ron... es que estoy muy sensible... –contestó Hermione.- Pero te contaré...

- Bueno, te escucho...

- Esta mañana Harry quería hablar conmigo, así que fui...

******************FLASH BACK**********************

_Hermione estaba desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras charlaba con Ginny. Entonces vio que Harry se acercaba hacia ellas._

_-¡Harry, hola!- dijo Hermione, dejándole un lugar junto a su lado para que Harry se sentase._

_- Hola, Hermione... y Ginny.- respondió Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada a Ginny. _

_-¿Cómo estas?- dijo Hermione, besando a Harry en los labios. Harry notó que Ginny se sentía algo incómoda, así que decidió ser breve._

_- Escucha, Hermione... me gustaría que hablemos, ¿podría ser?_

_- De acuerdo... ¿Paso algo malo, Harry?_

_- No, no... solo quisiera decirte una cosa. _

_- Bien, terminaré de desayunar y voy._

_- Esta bien, te espero cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.- dijo Harry, saliendo del Gran Salón._

_-¿Qué querrá Harry?- se extraño Hermione._

_- Estaba muy misterioso, ¿no?- contestó Ginny._

_- Sí, es verdad... espero que no haya pasado nada malo... –dijo Hermione, preocupada, mordiendo su tostada._

_- No te preocupes, Hermione... seguro que todo esta más que bien.- le aseguró Ginny._

_- Tienes razón... Oye, Ginny, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.- y diciendo esto Hermione salió rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid._

_Cuando ya estaba llegando, vio a Harry sentado en la entrada de la casa. Tenía la mirada perdida y el pelo se le movía por el viento. Hermione sonrió, pensando que no había algo más hermoso que aquella vista. Se acercó a él corriendo y se sentó en sus piernas._

_- Hola, Harry, aquí estoy.- dijo, besándolo en los labios._

_- Ya veo... Her... –pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Hermione volvió a poner sus labios sobre los suyos, obligándolo a que le respondiera ese beso. Pero Harry tomó a Hermione por los hombros y la separó._

_-¿Qué sucede?- se extrañó Hermione._

_- Escucha, Hermione... te dije que tenemos que hablar.- dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie, entonces Hermione se sentó en un escalón, mirando a Harry confundida._

_- Eh... bueno, te escucho, Harry..._

_- Bueno... Hermione se cumplirán tres meses de que estamos saliendo..._

_- Lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por eso..._

_- El caso es que... creo que esto no da para más..._

_-¿Qué cosa, Harry?_

_- Nuestra relación, creo que no puedo seguir con esto..._

_-¿Cómo?_

_- Hermione, tú eres una gran persona, y yo te quiero muchísimo... pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy confundido..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- En estos últimos días siento que ya no te quiero más como una novia... sino que como una amiga... quiero que vuelvas a ser la antigua Hermione... mi mejor amiga..._

_-¿Me estas cortando, Harry?_

_- Eh... creo que sí..._

_-¡Pero, por qué! ¡Si todo iba bien! No comprendo, Harry... _

_- Ya te lo dije... además... siento decirte esto, pero no quiero mentirte porque eso te haría peor... _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_- Bueno... eh... yo he empezado a sentir cosas por Ginny..._

_-¿Qué?_

_- Lo siento, Hermione... espero que puedas entenderme..._

_-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- gritó Hermione, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas._

_- Hermione yo..._

_- No digas nada... ya lo he entendido... –le dijo Hermione, alejándose en dirección al castillo._

_Hermione corría por los pasillos, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. En el camino se cruzo con Ginny, que la detuvo._

_- ¡Hermione! ¿Que paso?- le dijo Ginny, algo preocupada._

_-¡Nada que te importe! Solo quiero que sepas una cosa, Ginny. No quiero volver a ser nunca mas tu amiga, ¿me entiendes? ¡Nunca mas me dirijas la palabra!- y diciendo esto, Hermione se alejo corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a Ginny sumamente confundida. _

******************FLASH BACK**********************

- Y eso fue lo que paso, Ron... –dijo Hermione, al terminar de relatar la historia. Todavía tenia los ojos con lagrimas y miraba a Ron con tristeza.

Ron estaba perplejo. ¿Harry había cortado con Hermione? Era increíble, él había jurado que esa relación iba a durar mucho, pero se dio cuenta de que había estado bastante equivocado. 

-¿Ron? Dime algo... –rogó Hermione.

- Pues... es que estoy muy sorprendido... ¿Estas segura de que él siente algo por Ginny?

- Por supuesto que si... no puedo creerlo... mi mejor amiga me traiciono, Ron... ¿ahora que voy a hacer Ron? 

- Tienes que ser fuerte, Hermione. A mí me parece que ni Ginny ni Harry tienen la culpa de esto...

-¿Qué dices Ron? Harry es un insensible... me lastimo... y eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca...

-¿Por qué dices que es un insensible? ¿Dices eso porque el ya no sale contigo?

- Claro que sí...

- No, Hermione... Harry no es ningún insensible... sino todo lo contrario... Si Harry te seguía haciendo creer que todo iba bien, las cosas iban a empeorar... hizo bien en no mentirte, porque seguramente eso te iba a hacer mas daño...

Hermione no respondió. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Acaso puede una persona amar a otra, y de un día para el otro, ya no la quiera mas?

- Yo creo que sí... –respondió Ron.

- Ron... me gustaría saber que es lo que hice mal... he intentado ser la mejor novia del mundo, para no defraudar a Harry. Yo creí que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero ya veo que no... nunca en mi vida he tenido novio... y nunca supe como tratar uno... capaz que no di demasiado... capaz que no fui lo que Harry quería... –dijo Hermione, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

- No digas eso, Hermione... yo sé que te sientes mal... te entiendo...

-¿Cómo puedes entenderme, Ron, si nunca pasaste por algo parecido?

- No creas... yo también he sufrido por amor... por un amor no correspondido...

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso?

- Nada, simplemente yo la amaba, siempre había estado enamorado de ella, desde que la vi... pero ella se puso de novia con otro chico, y eso... pero he sufrido mucho...

-¿Y se puede saber quien era aquella chica?

- Creo que eso ya no importa... lo importante es que ahora estoy mejor que antes...

- Te diré una cosa, Ron... esa chica debe ser bastante tonta, al no darse cuenta lo maravilloso que eres, y lo mucho que vales...

Ron se quedo en silencio, pero le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione. Ella se la devolvió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Ron, luego de unos minutos.

- Si... gracias Ron... eres un gran amigo...

- Solo te diré una cosa, Hermione. no te pongas mal, estas cosas pasan... se sientes que ya no quieres vivir mas, que tu vida ya no tiene sentido... pero tienes que aceptar... si Harry no te quiere, no puedes obligarlo a que te quiera...

- Tienes razón, Ron...

- Ahora vamos adentro. Ya esta anocheciendo.- dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie junto a Hermione y caminando hacia el castillo


End file.
